Kids from the Future
by Melly Black
Summary: This is my first fic. it's about James, Lily, Roise and Hugo go back in time. Will they change the past. Will Voldie live and not die. Will they save tonks and remus and will they still exist when they get back to their time. read and see. time travel fic


" Lily what the heck is you doing?" Said a tall boy about seventeen with dark black hair and hazel eyes who was looking upon his younger sister and two cousins. "James you know it's none of your business what me or Rosie or Hugo do." Said Lily James' sixteen year old sister who like her mother was a fiery red head but, had the most bright green eyes you have every seen. Who was looking at something with her seventeen-year-old cousin Rose Weasley and her and James' sixteen-year-old cousin Hugo Weasley.

You see Rose or Rosie as her family called her and Hugo were staying at their cousins house while their parents are on there anniversary trip to France. Rosie is very similar to her mother she had curly hair but it wasn't as messy as her mother and it had a reddish tint to it and her father's blue eyes. While her brother Hugo was very tall a good three inches taller than James and had brown hair and his mom's brown eyes.

"You know Lily it is my job to keep you three out of trouble while mum and dad are out. I'm the oldest and I need to keep an eye out on all three of you." When James said this Hugo broke out in laughter. " James are you sure it shouldn't be the other way around. You seem to get in more trouble then all three of us combined."

When Hugo said this James had a flustered look on his face. "Hugo you know I'm not the one who gets me in trouble its Teddy who always gets me in trouble. "Standing up Hugo walked over to James and gave him a good hit on the back. " Yeah James keep telling yourself that it's not you and blaming Teddy on your keenness of getting in trouble. Teddy graduated two years ago and you've been sent to detention twice as many times in the past two years then when Teddy was still at school. If anything Teddy was keeping you out of trouble."

"Yeah what ever. So are one of the three of you going to tell me what you guys are messing with." slowly Rosie got off the bed she and Lily were laying walked over to James. "James if I show this will you promise not to tell a soul about what we have."

"Rosie what ever you have can't be that important that I can't tell any one about it. Unless one of you stole it or bought it in Knockturn Alley." When James said this Lily got up and lead James, Hugo and Rose out of her bedroom to the down stairs to the living room.

"James do you really think Rosie is dumb enough to do that?" Rubbing the back of his head James actually gave thought to what she said. "Yeah your right. Actually the only one stupid enough to do something like that is you Hugo." When James said that Hugo pushed him down the stairs. When James began to fall he grabbed Hugo to try to steady catch himself but, it only caused both himself and Hugo to fall knocking both Lily and Rosie down with them.

When they all finally reached the bottom of the stairs Hugo was on top of James who was on top of Lily and poor Rosie who was under both her cousins and her brother.

"Man that was some ride wasn't it guys. I mean we must have fallen down the entire staircase and none of us got hurt." Hugo said this after he had gotten off of James and was able to see how far down all three of them had fallen. I was a pretty long fall from the top of the stair where the tumble had started, going down the spiraling staircase into the living room.

"Yeah Hugo you say that for you and maybe James but, Rosie and I were underneath two very heavy guys who weigh twice as much of one of us each." "Hey" "What James it's true you guy weigh a lot more than me and Rosie and you know it." When Lily said that Hugo seemed to realize that what she was talking and quickly helped Rosie get of the ground.

That's when James and Lily realized that Rosie was still on the floor and had a look on her face that you knew that something was wrong. "Rosie what's wrong." Lily asked with a shaky voice.

"Lily you know that thing I took from my mums room?" From the look on her face you could tell she was scared. "Um yeah what about it." Slowly Rosie stood up with her hand clenched around what looked to be a necklace. "Well um the thing is that during the fall I kind of feel on it." When she said this she opened her hand and showed a smashed sandglass that was in the middle of a ring. When she showed the broken timepiece Lily became just as terrified as Rosie.

"Lily, Rose what's wrong? It was only a stupid old time tuner. I bet it doesn't even work any way. So I really don't know what the problem is." When Hugo spilled the beans about what the mystery of what Rosie, Lily and Hugo were looking at earlier didn't relax James but knowing what the object was just brought more questions to his mind. "Lily where exactly did you and Rosie get that time tuner?" When James asked this Rosie had a guilty look on her face so you could tell she was the one that caused all this to happen. "Well you see I …ah." Before Rosie could finish her sentence the sand from the time tuner started to glow a vibrant yellowy gold and you could see specks of shinning time sand that had covered all four of them in the fall.

"James, Lily do you guy have any idea about what's going on?" Rosie asked in a pure panic. " I don't know but it can't be goo…" Before James could say a thing there was a blinding flash of light and when the light faded there was no sign of the four young teens.


End file.
